A conventional screwdriver with a light device is developed for a period of time and the light device provides illumination feature for the user in a dark work site. This feature is convenient for the users and welcomed in the market, nevertheless, the light device is simply attached to a screwdriver as an extra attachment so that the light bulb generally protrudes from the outer periphery of the handle and could impede the operation of the screwdriver in a narrow space. Besides, the appearance of the handle is not satisfied by three users because the light device and the switch both protrude from the handle. Furthermore, the conventional light device can only be attached to a periphery of the handle so that the light beam cannot be focused onto the same spot where the object is to be tightened or loosened by the screwdriver.
The present invention intends to provide a screwdriver that has a light device located at an end surface of the handle and the switch is in flush with the outer surface of the handle.